


I'll see you again

by Rin_chan32



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Song fic????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Chiaki was put inside of a hospital and was seriously injured and ended up not having that much longer to live. Hajime stays by her side throughout the whole process until the very end...





	I'll see you again

Hajime walked passed the hospital doors with a sigh as he walked to the desk steadily and slowly. His hands tightened into fists around the bouquet that he held for his wife as he waited for the nurse at the desk to notice him standing there. "Who are you seeing?" She asked with a small amount of annoyance in her voice.

"My wife, Chiaki Hinata." He said softly. The nurse nodded and got a sticker and wrote the room number and the date on it as well. She slid it over the counter and he took it and said a soft "Thank you" before walking out of the lobby and to the elevator. Another sigh exited his lips as the metal doors closed and went up. Chiaki was in a really bad car crash not the long ago on her way home from work and she's been at the hospital ever since. So ever since she was here, Hajime came here everyday before and after work and sometimes even stayed the night there for days. It wasn't that extreme a few days ago actually, but her nurse told the couple that some of her internal organs had failed and so she wouldn't have many days to live, so he started spending every second that they could get. Some of they're classmates knew about it and they tried to make them happier, but they knew that they had no idea what they were going through. Hajime was knocked out of his thoughts when the elevator halted to a stop and there was a soft ding as it stopped on the floor. He walked out of the elevator and down the white hallways to the hospital room that he knew where to go by heart. He stopped as he looked down at the silver door handle and his hand shook, not wanting to open the door and fear the worst. 

As he opened the door, he could hear the faint playing of the Tetris theme inside, which brought a smile to his lips. "Hey babe." Hajime said softly as he sat down in the chair next to her and kissed her cheek softly. Chiaki laughed and smiled a bit as she continued to play the game on her Game Boy Pocket. She pressed the thin start button at the bottom of small rectangular box and placed it softly in her lap as she kissed her husband's cheek in return. "Did you eat anything?" Hajime asked as he softly held her hand as Chiaki gave him the smile that he loved as she thought. 

"Yea."

"That's good.." Hajime said has he softly stroked her smooth hand with his thumb as she laughed a bit. They ended up talking about what they did that day when they were apart that day, Chiaki just briefly just said who came in and what games that she played to wait for him to come back. It wasn't long until she looked for her pink cat bag to give him one of her game consoles so they could play a game together before he went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He chose their favorite game that they loved to play together when they were both in high school and even now. A wave of nostalgia took over him as they both started to play, making him go back in his memories from high school.

The couple sat outside in front of the water fountain as they played their favorite game. Hajime grunted a bit as he continued to tap the buttons quickly to beat Chiaki next to him, who was obviously winning by a lot. It was around October and it was colder than usual that day, so Hajime gave Chiaki his jacket, which was too big for her small frame, so she could be warmer. The boy let out a disappointed sigh as the music sounded that meant that had lost against the girl again. "I can't beat you Nanami, you're too good at this game..." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes you can Hinata! You're just not trying hard enough!" Chiaki protested, looking at him with her cheeks puffed out.

 

"I am trying hard enough!" He yelled back, making the girl laugh playfully.

"Let's play again." Chiaki said as she started a new game for them. Hajime let out another small sigh as he got ready to play the game again. The words START flashed on the screen as the two of them started to play the game again. Hajime started to hit the buttons quickly to try to beat the girl next to him, which might've been impossible since this was her talent. He started hitting random buttons as he tried his best to beat Chiaki. He stoped paying attention to the decreasing health bars as he continued to hit the buttons. His eyes glanced over to the girl next to him, surprised to see her face straight and not struggling like he was. Hajime sighed once he heard the music that signaled that he lost again. His hand ran through his hair in exhaustion as he sighed for the hard work that was just lost."Oh, I lost..." Chiaki said next to him.

"What!?" Hajime asked as he sat up and looked at his screen. YOU WON! was on the screen as he stared at it in disbelief , he actually beat the SHSL Gamer, he beat here. Hajime smiled as he looked at the screen happily.

"You won." Chiaki said happily as she hugged his arm tightly, laughing a bit. She looked up and smiled at him happily.

"Hajime?" A soft voice asked, bringing him back to reality. "You're crying..."

"Huh?" Hajime asked, seeing the clear water droplets on the screen. He looked at his wife before leaning in and gently hugging her, not wanting to hurt her anymore than she already was. Chiaki exhaled softly and hugged him tightly, her head in the nape of his neck as tears fell from her closed eyes. The couple cried together for a while before Hajime got up to get something to eat from the cafeteria. He left the room and walked back to the elevator, clicking the button that said B and waited as the machine went downwards past the first floor. Hajime wiped the tears that fell down his cheeks, sighing in relief. He didn't want her to die, he wanted her to live so they can have the family they talked about. He never wanted this to happen, he didn't want this to happen to her. Why couldn't he be the in the accident instead of her, why did have to be her? Hajime hit the wall angrily and he walked out of the elevator, bumping into someone. "I'm sorry..." A familiar voice said, helping Hajime up. He looked into the eyes of Mikan Tsumiki, who looked completely different from the last time that he saw the nurse. 

They sat across from each other in the cafeteria, both quiet from the awkwardness of not seeing each other in a long time. Hajime looked back up at Mikan, surprised of how different she looked, which might've been Nagito's doing. Her once choppy hairstyle was nearly gone and was almost all the same length, just only a few short pieces were barely noticeable in her hair. She also had a ring on her finger and her lips were a rosy pink, which she wasn't the kind to wear make up, and not to mention her stutter that disappeared. After he took in her new appearance, he cleared his throat a bit. "So how are you and Nagito?" He asked softly, making a small conversation. 

"We're good, how about you?"

"I'm... okay I guess you can say..." 

"Oh..." Mikan said softly, moving a piece of her dark purple hair behind her ear. They both were avoiding bringing up Chiaki, since she was just friends with almost everyone, and now she's leaving and not coming back. "I'm sorry about this happening to you, Hajime." She said finally, not looking at him but at the floor instead. 

"It's fine, it's just apart of life, I guess you could say. I'm just upset that she's leaving this soon." Hajime replied, looking at his wedding ring on his finger. 

"Just... Just if only I could've done something to help besides just watching from behind." Mikan said, her habit of blaming herself for things coming back. 

"No Mikan, it's okay. You're doing enough as it is and it came too fast for anyone to tell." Hajime reassured her, the woman across from him nodding softly. Mikan muttered a soft sorry and Hajime gave a small nod, silently forgiving her. "I can't believe that it's been 5 years though...."

"5 years is a long time." Mikan replied softly, smiling a bit. The two caught up for a little bit before Mikan had to go, hoping for the best for them. He thanked her before he got his food and made his way back to Chiaki's room. After his interference with Mikan, things started to get a little bit better, but it wasn't for long. Chiaki slowly started to get worse and weaker as the days grew longer. It turned to the point where Hajime started to skip work, staying there everyday until Chiaki found out and she had him go back to work, so he went back and came to see her whenever he got the chance too. There were times where she'd tried to make him happy by playing games with him, but they'd have to stop being she got into a coughing fit and he had to calm her down. It wasn't until that last week when things took a bad turn. They were having a conversation when Chiaki starting coughing and motioning Hajime that she couldn't breathe, so he ran outside to tell a nurse and they put her on a ventilator for the rest of the week.

On the last day they were together, Hajime was holding her hand loosely while he stroked her hand with his finger. He watched her as her chest lifted up and down slowly, as her lukewarm hand was weakly gripping his. Her eyes met his as she looked sadly at him and they both knew why. Hajime had lied to her and said that he didn't work when he did, he didn't want to her to leave when he couldn't see her once more before she left him for good. He was snapped out of this thought as he heard her cough weakly, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit. Chiaki smiled at him and softly placed a hand on his own, letting out a soft laugh as he gripped her hand and softly kissed it. "Hey.... Hajime." She said weakly, softly gasping for breathe between her words. 

"Yes Chiaki?" He asked, trying not to cry as he listened to the soft voice that he had always loved. 

"Do you remember that one song... that you used to sing... when we were younger...?" 

"Yes, I remember it."

"Can you... sing it-" Chiaki was interrupted by a small cough, Hajime gripping her hand. "Can you sing it for me...?"

"Of course, anything for you sweetheart." Hajime said while crying a bit. Chiaki softly reached a hand up and wiped the falling tears away as she smiled, tears falling from her eyes as well. 

"T-Thank you..."

Hajime took a deep breath and let the tears fall down his face. "Those autumn days... where nothing stays..." He started, his voice starting to shake as he sung to his dying wife next to him. 

"Two weeks just flew on by in the blink of an eye...." He continued, squeezed her hand while she coughs a bit. 

"They've gone away but, I have to stay."

"The years will fly on by... in the blink of an eye..." Hajime continued, his voice getting shakier as Chiaki weakly held his hand and the heart monitor started to slow down. 

"I-If you're somewhere.... I'll meet you there... and do it all again..." They both started to cry at this time, his wife putting a weak hand on his cheek as the tears rushed down his face and hers as well. 

"Farewell for now...I'll see you then..." Hajime finished, gripping her hand as if if he let go of her, she'd leave right then. Chiaki smiled at him and stroked his cheek with her shakey thumb, tears running down her face and onto the small pillow behind her. 

"Thank you Hajime...." She said softly, her hand growing limp and starting to fall off his face. Hajime held onto her hand tightly and saying no over and over again as she started to leave him slowly with the smile that he always loved. "I... love you..."

"I love you too..." Hajime said before grasping onto her limp hand and crying in her still chest as the heart monitor next to them has a flat line across the screen, echoing around the whole room as he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> •In the story, Chiaki works as someone who plays video games before the release to look for glitches and stuff (it's a real job btw)  
> • The song used in the media and in the story is Two Weeks by Dex and EmpathP, which if you read the lyrics you know why I used that one.  
> • I changed Mikan's appearance rather than keeping it the way that she is because, if you didn't already know, I love Mikan and I love Komamiki. So I thought that she deserves much better and so I added Komamiki and I changed her appearance so she could be happier than she was.


End file.
